El Youkai Legendario
by Sebastian 14
Summary: Remake de "La Aventura de Tatsuki El Youkai Legendario", la sinopsis la haré mas adelante Solo dire que que va estar genial la historia, leanlo
1. Prologo

**Hola todos como están, espero que bien**

 **Soy Sebastian 14 y hoy vengo con el Remake de "** **La Aventura de Tatsuki El Youkai Legendario" que será llamado "El Youkai Legendario".**

 **Y bueno sin más que decir comencemos**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Hace 15 años en Gensokyo la población de esta tierra fantástica los cuales son varias razas como Youkais, vampiros, demonios, dioses y humanos, sufrirían unos de los días más oscuros que haya pasado en esta tierra de fantasía.

Este incidente fue provocado por un enorme ser de 10 metros de altura, su apariencia parecía ser una combinación entre un zorro y un lobo, de pelaje de color blanco y negro con algunas partes grises, sus ojos enormes eran de color rojo sangre con parpados negros y dientes enormes, en otras palabras, un verdadero monstruo.

Este ser tenía una gran fuerza, tanta que podría destruir fácilmente una montaña, con sus colas puede generar terremotos y también maremotos, y había una posibilidad de que pudiera hacer tsunamis, lo bueno es que Gensokyo no tenía costa o un lago que estuviera conectado con el mar.

Este ser destruía todo a su paso sin ninguna razón aparentemente, además de que también asesinaba al que se cruzara sin importar que fuera humano o Youkai.

El zorro-lobo llego hasta la aldea humana para empezar a destruirla. Destruía los edificios que curiosamente eran modernos, templos, casas y se llevaba la vida de los aldeanos.

Los aldeanos empezaron a atacarlo con todo lo que tenían, le lanzaban flechas con fuego, proyectiles, pólvora y balas de cañón, pero la bestia ni se inmutaba y con un solo pisotón los detuvo.

Los aldeanos vieron que no podían hacer nada en contra de esa bestia, pero aun así no se rendían, tenían que aguantar hasta que llegara la sacerdotisa Hakurei de ese entonces mientras que otros, aunque pocos, se resignaban ante el poder del enorme ser.

Pero entonces la enorme bestia se detuvo para despues reunir en su boca lo que parecia ser energia y magia formandose una gran bola de energia bendita y magia oscura combinados.

Muchos se aterraron ya que el ataque era poderoso y podria destruir, literalmente, toda Gensokyo.

"¡MALDICION VAMOS A MORIR!" Grito un aldeano aterrado y preucupado por su vida

"¡NO, NO QUIERO MORIR!"

"¡¿PORQUE NOS PASA ESTO?!"

Eran los gritos de los aldeanos desperados, hasta que. . . .

Cuando la bestia lanzo su ataque hacia la aldea y al momento de impactar, desaparece

el ataque desaparecio

Una sombra apareció en el lugar del que iba impactar el ataque del zorro-lobo, poco a poco la sobra se acercaba hacia la bestia hasta que se pudo ver que estaba encapuchado y por sus rasgos se podría decir que era un hombre joven, aunque no se podía ver su cara. En sus brazos tenia aun bebe recién nacido de cabello negro, el hombre misterioso puso el bebe en una especie de mesa e hizo unos sellos en el piso.

Después junto sus manos y saco su aura que no era humana, confirmándose de que el era un Youkai. Cuando elevo su aura al máximo saco muchas cadenas rojas que brillaban, estas iban dirigido hacia la bestia que la amarraban sus patas, colas, cuerpo y hocico.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo amarrado bien, la bestia se cayo boca arriba por la falta de equilibro y eso lo aprovecho el hombre para irse hacia el estoma del enorme ser

Con su mano atraveso un poco el estomago de la bestia para empezar a quitar el alma de la bestia que era de color blanca y negra como el yin yang

Cuando termino vio que el alma de la bestia estaba en su mano, fue hacia el recién nacido y se la puso en su estomago delicadamente

El alma entro en el cuerpo del bebe y rápidamente hizo un circulo mágico haciendo un sello para poder encerrar el alma de la bestia, después hizo otro circulo mágico para hacer otro sello que era desconocido

El hombre sonrió pero no se pudo ver por culpa de su vestimenta, aunque también le salio un poco de sangre en la boca.

El hombre fue a alzar al pequeño que abrio los ojos, mostrando unos hermosos ojos rojos, el bebe le sonrió y después cerro los ojos para después dormir con la misma sonrisa, el hombre sonrie tambien y se voltea para ver que el poder de la bestia estaba retenida por sus cadenas, rápidamente toma el poder de la bestia y le dio una parte al bebe, y el resto para el.

Al recibir ese poder, vomito sangre el hombre, pero a el no le importaba mientras que el pequeño infante este bien entonces el aguantaria mas

Al pasar unas horas, el hombre fue hacia una casa que no estaba tan dañada

El hombre puso delicadamente el bebe en una canasta y toco la puerta

El hombre antes de que se fuera, unas lagrimas se le salieron en los ojos y con mucho dolor dejo al bebe solo

El pequeño bebe al no sentir la precensia del hombre, comenzo a llorar llamanda la atencion de la gente que vivia en aquella casa

La puerta abrió para mostrar a una bella mujer de apariencia joven, su cabello es de color plateado con reflejos azules y su vestimenta consistía en un sombrero que parecía un edificio con una cinta roja en la punta y jeroglíficos escritos en los costados, un vestido de color azul con mangas blancas y una cinta roja atada debajo de un collar que tenia

La mujer al ver al bebe lo alza con cuidado

"Vaya al parecer te abandonaron ¿cierto?" Dijo la mujer

La mujer revisa varios lados pero no encuentra nadie

"Creo que tendre que cuidarte, pero como te llamaras, a ver veamos . . ." se puso a pensar pero se da cuenta que habia un papel en la canasta

al recojer el papel ve que hay ya un nombre ya escrito, ella solo sonrie

"Ummm tiene un bonito nombre y eres lindo pero si te dejo aqui entonces te podrian comer los Youkais. . . . .¡Ah, ya se! viviras conmigo a partir de ahora, podras vivir cómodamente, comer muchas cosas deliciosas, divertirte y obtener muchos conocimientos del mundo exterior y muchos mas. Yo Keine Kamishirasawa cuidare de ti, Tatsuki Itzukiranoko" Dijo la nombrada Keine para después entrar a la casa con el pequeño Tatsuki

Lo que ella no sabe es que el pequeño bebe que ella va a cuidar, se convertira en alguien grande, alguien que dejara una marca en el mundo, sera respetado por unos y odiado por otros, va a tener muchos obstaculos y tropiezos en el camino, pero al final lo lograra

Este es el comienzo de alguien que estuvo en el barro, pero volara como una leyenda. Esto es la historia de Tatsuki Itzukiranoko **El Youkai Legendario.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas del autor

Hola como estan, espero que esten muy bien

Este Remake lo hice, ya que cuando hice el anterior entonces vi que habia muchos puntos vacios y cosas sin explicar. Pero bueno que la corrigire aqui

Por cierto ¿Quieren que el protagonista (Oc) tenga un harem o que solo sea una pareja (cual Touha quiere XD)?

Diganlo en la reviws

Y bueno sin mas que decir, se despide Sebastian 14

Chao


	2. ¡El Comienzo De Todo! Parte 1

**Hola todos** **como están, espero que bien**

 **Soy Sebastian 14 y hoy vengo con el capitulo 1 de este fic Remake**

 **Sin mas que decir comencemos con esta historia**

 **Touhou Project el pertenece a Zun**

* * *

 **El Comienzo De Todo Parte 1**

Han pasado 15 años desde que la bestia o mejor conocido como **"El Youkai de las 4 colas"** atacara Gensokyo, pero gracias al hombre que detuvo y sellara al Youkai, de alguna forma se descubrió que ese hombre también era un Youkai pero no les importaban, ya que lo veían como un héroe y esto dejo que los humanos tuvieran una buena imagen y aceptaran a los Youkai permitiendo la entrada a la aldea, obviamente con cierta condiciones y reglas que cumplir.

Como sea despues de que pasaran esos años la aldea se reconstruyo y también se modernizo, osea que la infraestructura mejoro, al igual que la calidad de vida de los aldeanos.

Pero aunque a pesar de todos estos beneficios, la gente tenia un gran rencor y odio hacia un joven, un joven que no hizo nada de malo y que simplemente queria una vida feliz y prospera, pero al parecer ese era su destino

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _O eso creía el. . . . ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Aldea Humana**

La Aldea Humana, el lugar mas seguro para un humano que esta en Gensokyo, la aldea seria un nombre incorrecto ya que esta era muy grande, no era tan grande como ciertas ciudades del mundo exterior (Nueva York o Tokyo es pasarse de verga :v), pero es lo suficiente como para ser una ciudad pequeña. La aldea era un combinación entre los moderno y antiguo, osea que había edificios de estilo occidental y edificios de estilo oriental. También había mansiones pero solo le pertenecían a las familias poderosas y adineradas, una de ellas son la familia Hieda, una familia con el poder de recordar todo lo que ve sin olvidar, incluso recordar su antepasado más antiguo, teniendo el trabajo de escribir la historia de Gensokyo, ademas de poder reencarnar para que el poder no se pierda (eso es lo que entendí sobre la "Niña del Miare" y de la reencarnación). La actual "Niña del Miare" se llama Hieda no Akyu.

En la Aldea Humana están celebrando el día en que " **El 4 Colas"** fue "derrotado" por el hombre misterioso o mejor dicho Youkai ya que de una forma u otra descubrieron que el salvador de Gensokyo era un ser no humano.

Dejando de lado de quien fue el héroe, en el día se esta haciendo un festival que hay varios puestos de comida, desfiles, oraciones, concursos y muchas cosas que la gente se divertiría, había mucha gente y mucho lo disfrutaban excepto alguien.

Ese alguien paso por medio la gente que inmediatamente hicieron un poco de espacio y empezaron a susurrar

"Miren acaso ese niño ¿no es esa cosa?"

"Si lo es"

"¿Porque Keine-San cuida ese demonio?"

"¿Porque la sacerdotisa Hakurei permite que ese monstruo este en la aldea? debería estar con los Youkai"

"Que miedo que el se descontrole y que nos lastime a todos"

"El es desagradable"

"Es verdad"

"Es un dolor de cabeza"

"Cierto"

Fueron los comentarios en voz baja que dijeron los aldeanos en contra de la persona que esta pasando ahí mientras lo miraban fríamente y con desprecio

El que es escuchaba se trata de un chico de 14 años de edad, hoy cumple 15 años, pero su altura no era la de un chico de su edad ya que media 1,46 M y debido a sus facciones algo infantiles muchos lo confundían con un chico de 13 años o menos y muy pocas veces lo confundieron con que el es una chica, tiene el cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta la nuca y era un poco alborotado, piel algo clara, ojos de color rojo claros que mostraban seguridad y algo de inocencia y bondad. Su ropa consistía de un Kimono negro azulado que llegaba hasta la cintura y estaba abierto mostrando una camiseta roja, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color.

Este es Tatsuki Itzukiranoko el chico que lo están mirando con desprecio y nuestro querido protagonista (Que buen trato le tienen *sarcasmo*)

Tatsuki siempre se preguntaba ¿porque lo miraban así?, siempre que intenta relacionarse con alguien de su edad siempre era rechazado por culpa de los padres, cuando era mas pequeño siempre lo maltrataban física y psicologicamente, aunque ahora ya no pueden ya que se necesitaría de 2 hombres adultos como para tumbarlo debido a la fuerza y resistencia que tiene el chico debido a entrenamientos y trabajos duros, MUY DUROS.

Volviendo a donde estábamos, el pelinegro estaba caminando mientras escuchaba los susurros y comentarios de desprecio, pero el seguiría soportando solo por ella.

* * *

Tatsuki siguió caminando hasta llegar a su hogar, saco las llaves y abrió la puerta, se quito los zapatos en la entrada y aviso su llegada.

"Ya llegue"

El pelinegro camino hasta la sala y se sentó en unos de los muebles que estaba ahí

"Tatsuki-Kun veo que llegaste" Dijo una voz femenina

El mencionado desaparece la cara que tenia antes que era inexpresiva a una de felicidad y rápidamente se levanta y abraza a la mujer que le hablo

"Keine-Chan estas aquí" Dijo Tatsuki con felicidad

Keine Kamashirawa es la mujer que adopto a Tatsuki y una de las razones por la que el pelinegro soporta el desprecio de la aldea contra el

Keine Kamashirawa es una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado con reflejos azules y ojos marrones, su vestimenta consistía en un en un sombrero que parecía un edificio con una cinta roja en la punta y jeroglíficos escritos en los costados, un vestido de color azul con mangas blancas y una cinta roja atada debajo de un collar que tenia.

Ella acepto el abrazo y estuvieron así hasta que Tatsuki la soltó

"Tatsuki-Kun ¿sabes que día es hoy?" Pregunto Keine con una sonrisa

"¿El día en que el **"Youkai de las 4 Colas"** fue derrotado? porque lo preguntas" Pregunto Tatsuki algo confundido aunque tenia una mirada algo sombría

"No, no es nada, por cierto ¿quieres a visitar a Akyu. . .? no pudo terminar porque el pelinegro como si tuviera la velocidad de cierta tengu se fue a su habitación y volvió al mismo lugar donde estaba con una nueva vestimenta que consistía en una chaqueta azul con una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros y unos zapatos, toda su vestimenta estaba de una forma elegante aunque no tanto.

"Cuando vamos" Dijo Tatsuki mirando a Keine esperando a que ella salga

La peliplateada solo suspira

* * *

 **Aldea Humana, Mansión de los Hieda**

 **Hora: Atardecer**

Tatsuki y Keine habían llegado a un portón que estaba custodiado por dos guardias que estaban afuera

"¡Alto!" Dijo el Guardia 1

"¡Quienes son y cual es la razón para venir aquí!" Ordeno el Guardia 2

Keine responde

"Venimos porque nos invito la señorita Akyu. . . . .espera ¿acaso no les dijeron que yo iba a venir con un acompañante?" Pregunto Keine a lo que los guardias después de unos momentos de pensar sus mentes hacen clic

"¡Es cierto! ¡Como pudimos ser tan idiotas!"

"¡Discúlpenos por el trato Kamashirawa-San!"

Se disculparon los guardias

"¡ABRAN EL PORTÓN!" Ordenaron ambos guardias que inmediatamente abrieron el portón "Sigan por ese pasillo y alguien los guiara donde están la señorita Hieda" Ante el aviso del guardia ambos asintieron y pasaron por la mansión que tenia un tamaño considerable y de estilo oriental.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo Tatsuki miro a su lado derecho donde el podía ver que había una hermosa fuente que recorría hacia abajo decorado con un jardín y un hermoso árbol sakura mediano.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que

"Tatsuki-Kun puedes esperar aqui" Dijo Keine a lo que Tatsuki pregunta

"¿Por que?"

"Bueno es. . . .¡Tengo que hablar algo importante con Akyu! ¡Cuando termine alguien te avisara para que entres. . . . ! ¡Pórtate bien!" Sin mas Keine se fue en un borrón

Tatsuki miraba algo confundido solo para que su confusión aumente mas al escuchar desde lejos susurros como "Saca estos de ahí" "no lo pongas" "ponlo ahí" y muchos mas similares, también escuchaba como arrastraban como cajones y pisotones.

De un momento los ruidos pararon

"Tatsuki-Dono"

"Waaaaaaa" Grito Tatsuki asustado "Oye no me asustes" Reclamo Tatsuki a la señora que lo había sorprendido

"Disculpa por lo de hace un momento pero tengo ordenes de llevarlo hacia la habitación de la señorita Akyu" Tatsuki solo suspira

"¿Donde queda la habitación?"

Ante la pregunta la encargada responde

"Por aquí"

y sin mas la sigue el pelinegro

* * *

Tatsuki había llegado hasta la puerta de la habitación de Hieda Akyu, la actual "Niña del Miare" y la encargada de recopilar y escribir toda la historia de Gensokyo.

"Aquí es la habitación de la señorita Akyu Tatsuki-Dono, que le vaya muy bien" se despidió la mujer yéndose del lugar

Tatsuki arrastra el shoji (la puerta esa que se abre arrastrándole de un lado) hacia un lado y después. . . .

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Tatsuki-Kun/Taki-chan/San/Mocoso!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo 4 voces femeninas con sufijos diferentes y un apodo al nombre del pelinegro excepto la ultima

"feliz cumpleaños mi niño" Dijo Keine mientras tenia en sus brazos un pastel que decía "Felices 15 años Tatsuki"

"Keine-Chan" Dijo el pelinegro con mirada sorprendida para después una cara de felicidad mientras le salían algunas lagrimas "Si. . .te acordaste"

"Claro como podría yo olvidar tu cumpleaños si te cuide desde que eras un bebe" Dijo la peliplateada con reflejos azules mientras ponía el pastel en la mesa "Por cierto cierra los ojos"

El pelinegro hace lo que la peliplateada le dijo y cierra los ojos

"Bien ahora ábrelos"

Tatsuki los abre y ve que Keine sujetaba un espejo que reflejaba su cara parte del cuello donde tenia colgado un lindo collar de color azul cielo con algunos adornos pequeños en los lados que era una bola con el diseño del Ying y Yang, una pequeña zanahoria y un ojo rojo oscuro.

Este ultimo adorno le inquietaba un poco a Tatsuki

"Keine-Chan es un collar muy bonito ¿Como lo conseguiste?" Pregunto Tatsuki

"Eso es un collar que me regalaron cuando visite el Eintei" Respondió Keine "También tengo otro regalo" Dijo Keine mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser como una bolsa de viaje del tamaño de una mano "Esto es un bolso mágico"

Tatsuki abre los ojos con estrellitas ya que sabia que un bolso mágico es muy util tenerlo ya que, a pesar de que su tamaño este podía meter hasta 3 enormes mansiones y aun podía meter mas ya que su espacio es casi infinito

"Wow" agarro el bolso mágico "Gracias Keine-Chan"

"De nada aunque también debería agradecer a Mokou ya que ella me ayudo a conseguirlo" Dijo Keine a lo que Tatsuki mueve su cabeza para ver que había una hermosa mujer de apariencia joven, tenia el cabello violeta claro que llegaba hasta lo tobillos y ojos rojos, su vestimenta consiste una camisa de color marrón que parece estar descolorada por una razón desconocida, tenia unos pantalones rojos con decorados al azar con talismanes de papel y que eran sujetados por tirantes rojos, su cabello estaba recogido con mismo talismanes que tenia en los pantalones que eran rojos y blancos. Su nombre es Fujiwara no Mokou.

"Gracias Mokou-San" Dijo Tatsuki con una reverencia

"No me lo agradezcas mocoso, solo disfrútalo" Dijo Mokou para después sacar un cigarrillo y fumarlo hasta que. . .

"Mokou si haces eso, entonces ya sabrás lo que te pasara después" Dijo Keine de forma amenazante mientras que un aura oscura la cubría y los invitados juraban que veían ojos rojos

Tatsuki empezó a temblar ya que sabia que aunque Keine fuera amable y dulce cuando se enoja se convierte en otra persona

De inmediato sintió que fue agarrado por dos chicas por la cintura mientras que estas temblaban y se ponían atrás de Tatsuki como escudo

La primera chica tenia el pelo y ojos púrpura, usa un adorno con forma de flor rosa en su cabello. Su traje se parece a un jūnihitoe un kimono elegante que solo usa las mujeres de corte, con dibujos de flores amarillas en las mangas, una camisa verde, y una pollera color bordo con pliegues. Su nombre es Akyu Hieda o Hieda no Akyu y es la actual "Niña del Miare" y se encarga de registrar la historia de Gensokyo.

La segunda chica de apariencia muy joven entre los 12 y 13 años, tenia un brillante pelo rojizo recogido en dos coletas atadas con un par de cascabeles dorados grandes y unos ojos de color rojo rubí. Leva puesto un kimono de mangas anchas a cuadros rojos y rosas cubierto por un gran delantal amarillo. También lleva una falda verde sobre un camisón blanco que sobresale por debajo de esta y unas botas altas de cuero marrón con unos gruesos cordones negros. Su nombre es Kosuzu Motoori y es la hija de los dueños de la biblioteca Suzunaan y tiene la habilidad de descifrar cualquier libro con solo tocarlos.

"Tatsuki-San protegemos" Dijo Kosuzu mientras temblaba

"Taki-Chan haz algo" Dijo Akyu temblando también como su amiga pequeña

Tatsuki se arma de valor y decide calmar la situación

"Keine-Chan ya que hoy es un dia muy especial ¿porque no dejamos las peleas por un rato?" Dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa nerviosa intentando calmar la situación

Y al parecer lo logro ya que Keine se calmo

"Esta bien, disculpen mi comportamiento de ahora" Dijo Keine suspirando "Pero igualmente tendremos nuestra conversación la próxima vez que nos veamos" Ante eso Mokou se queja

"Hay no, por favor no quiero tener esa conversación sino probablemente moriría del aburrimiento" Se quejo Mokou de forma cómica

"Pero si tu no puedes morir. . . . _Literalmente"_ Lo ultimo lo pensó la maestra y guardiana de la Aldea Humana

Todos se ríen ante la pequeña discusión que parecía ser cómica

Después de eso todos empezaron a conversar sobre experiencias, relatos, sucesos ademas de comer el pastel de cumpleaños y de cantar la canción de Feliz cumpleaños a Tatsuki y etc.

Al final todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares (Obviamente Akyu no, porque es ese su hogar), aunque antes de irse todos, Tatsuki recibió una Katana pequeña como regalo por parte de Akyu y unos libros del mundo exterior por parte de la hija de los dueños de Suzunaan.

* * *

 **Aldea Humana**

 **Hora: Noche**

"Me he divertido mucho, muchas gracias a todas" Dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa que para las mujeres presente era muy hermosa

Todas las mujeres femeninas presentes sonríen ante esas palabras

"De nada Tatsuki y si quieres vuelve acá cuando quieras ya que yo y mi familia, visitarme todas las veces que quieras" Dijo Akyu mientras que algunos sirvientes y unos guardias que estaban ahí exclaman lo siguiente

"¡Hai! ¡Tatsuki-Dono seras recibido todas las veces que visite a la señorita Akyu!"

Después de eso, Akyu y los sirvientes entran a las mansión

"Nos vemos pronto"

Después Kosuzu dice lo siguiente:

"Tatsuki-san si quieres puedes visitar a mi casa, mis padres estarían encantados si les contaras algunas de tus historias" Dijo Kosuzu para después sonrojarse "Y b-bueno si T-Tatsuki-san estuviera en mi c-casa y t-tu. . . . " Después empieza a susurrar "me declaras y mis padres entonces tu y yo. . ."

"¿Que?" Fue lo que dijo para después le saliera una gota de sudor el pelinegro porque la pelirroja empieza a susurrar mas fuerte con una cara sonrojada y hacer movimientos algo extraños _'Ok ¿acaso tendrá fiebre Kosuzu-Chan y porque hace movimientos así?'_ Se pregunta Tatsuki sobre el comportamiento de Kosuzu

Sin embargo Keine y Mokou ya sabían porque hacia esto la niña pelirroja

 _'Hay mi Tatsuki si no fueras un poco distraído ya sabría el cariño y el amor que siente la pequeña Kosuzu por ti'_ Fue lo que pensó con un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza sobre lo denso que era el joven pelinegro

"Hay Tatsuki si sigues así entonces probablemente una de las pocas mujeres que quieran tener una relación seria contigo se aburra y te deje solo" Comento Mokou

"Mokou-san no entiendo lo que dijiste ¿Que significa?" Preguntaba Tatsuki confundido

"Solo diré que estés mas pendiente en las personas que te rodean" esa fue la respuesta de la chica "Y bueno sin mas me despido de aquí, nos vemos hasta la próxima" y sin mas se despidió para después irse del lugar

"Bueno creo que es hora de ir a casa, por cierto Tatsuki-Kun ¿podrías ir a la casa sin mi? es que necesito llevar a Kosuzu-chan a su casa ya que me da mala espina dejarla sola, hay mucha gente que podrían hacerle daño, en especial en días como estos" Pregunto Keine

"Claro que si, no hay problema" Dijo Tatsuki asintiendo

"Que bueno, por cierto ten cuidado ya que "ellos" también pueden hacerte daño" Dijo preocupada la peliplateada

"No te preocupes, yo conozco un camino seguro donde "ellos" no sabrán que estaré solo ademas me puedo defender si "ellos" aparecen" Dijo Tatsuki con confianza hacia su fuerza

"Esta bien cuídate Tatsuki-Kun"

"Lo mismo para ti Keine-chan"

Después de eso se fueron hacia sus respectivo caminos. . . . . .

* * *

 **Notas del Autor**

 **Hola todos como están, espero que muy bien**

 **¡POR FIN! Les traigo el primer capitulo del "Youkai Legendario" y como verán lo dividiré en dos partes.**

 **En la primera parte vieron que Tatsuki cumple 15 años pero por alguna razón desconocida tiene la apariencia de alguien de 13 años o menos, también el va a ser denso el primeros capítulos pero con el paso del tiempo se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de las mujeres.**

 **En la segunda parte haré que conspiren en contra de Tatsuki para que lo exilien de la aldea (aunque en este fic para mas a un ciudad) de forma violenta, después de su huida tendrá una gran fatiga y debido a algunas heridas se quedara inconsciente por unas horas donde conocerá el ser que hace que lo odien en la Aldea Humana.**

 **Osea que Kiro aparecerá y tendrán una gran conversación. También planeo que lo rescate pero no se quien ¿Digan el reviews que personaje de Touhou rescate a Tatsuki? A veces pienso que podría ser Marisa o Alice.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir**

 **se despide Sebastian 14**

 **Chao**


End file.
